Love Can Happen
by Katherine-Rose-Rulz
Summary: Dimitri left Rose. Rose is upset, but she decides that she's done whining so she goes back to her old ways partying And with her long absent father making an unexpected visit will Rose be able to finnaly find love, and is it worth it? only time will tell.
1. Dimitri

I ran to my room crying, I couldn't take it. My name is Rose Hathaway, yes daughter of the famous Janine Hathaway. I don't know my dad, all I know is that he is Turkish and must have wicked cool hair. My best friend is the last Dragomir, Lissa. But back to the point of why I'm crying. I never cry so as you can tell this is a big deal. Dimitri Belikov did this, he caused it. He was my mentor- notice how I used the past tense- I fell in love, and he broke my heart. He left to be with Tasha Ozera. He thinks it would be better for me if he's not around, because After my best friend Mason-well best guy friend- Died I was a wreck. We had decided to pick up my training again, but after killing two Strigoi on my own I haven't been able to focus and Dimitri thought it was because I was being distracted by him and he didn't want me to be, so he left. Plain and simple. So there's my story of why I'm crying. Because if you thought that's all that has happened in my 17 years of life you must not know who I am. A lot has happened I ran away from school with my best friend after being brought back from the dead- yes I said dead. Don't hassle me about it.- Then we were brought back to this hell hole of a school, by non other then Dimitri himself. Well he did have backup, but if it weren't for him we wouldn't be back. Then I had to go and fall in love. But back to the present, there was someone knocking on my door. If anyone knows me they know I don't like them knocking on my door when I'm in a good mood but if I'm in a bad mood they should all run. They should also know that if I want to see anyone then my door will be open or I'll be out there hanging with my friends. And who the hell is up this early? The only reason I am is because I had training, and I'm back an hour early, so really there shouldn't be anyone up. As soon as I opened the door Lissa hurled herself at me. Guess I don't need to use a glare this time. And shit I didn't dry the tears!

"Rose, I got sucked into your head! Oh my god! I had no idea you felt like that towards him! Don't worry he's not worth it! He doesn't deserve you!" And that's what's happening now I'm being comforted by my best friend while I cry on her shoulder. I don't know how long we sat on my bed for but it doesn't matter. I am done crying! Rose fricken' Hathaway NEVER cries. And certainly not over a boy. I break boys and there hearts they don't do that to me. For the first time in what felt like forever I felt myself slip back to the old ways. Where I didn't care about anyone -except Lissa- or anything. For the first time since I got back I felt my old confidence comeback, with it my old attitude. No boy or man will ever hurt me again. With An evil smile on my face I pulled away from Lissa, but before she caught the smile I put on my guardian mask.

"Liss, you should get going I'll see you in the commons. 'Kay? And thanks." I say while untangling myself from her and standing up heading to my shower. Yes while everyone else has to share a bathroom I get my own. Just because no one likes getting on my nerves and lets face it its easy to do That.

"Sure Rose see you. And if you need to talk, remember I'm here for you." She said while waving and leaving my room.

After my shower I went to my closet. Taking out all the clothes in the front I went straight to my stash that only Lissa knew about. It had my most revealing, most sexy, most rule breaking clothes. I found my black and red corset, and a mini jean skirt that barely covered my ass. After throwing that stuff on my bed I dropped to my hands and knees and looked for a pair of shoes. When I found a nice pair they were black maybe 31/2 or 4 inches. And they had red lace on the back and bottom of the shoe. After I put those at the end of my bed I went to my drawers I found my black and red lace bra and thong, after I put them on and the rest of my outfit I went to the bathroom and put on some smoky eye makeup and blood red lipstick. On my way out of the bathroom I spotted my black clutch so I threw my lipstick in there. When I was just about to walk out I thought I should grab my jacket. It was a black leather one that I got when Lissa and I were on the run. So I threw it on. Just before I went out the door I thought one thing and one thing only. "Watch out boys the Bitch is back." Then I walked out the door, smiling my man eater smile. Wait till the boys see me.

* * *

_**There are pictures of the outfit on my profile, and hope you enjoyed the chapter**_


	2. guys over breakfast

_**Rose POV**_

As soon as I walked out of my room the guys that were still in the hall and heading to breakfast in the commons stopped and stared some had their mouths open, while the girls glared at me. What can I say? I'm a bitch and you can't screw with me.

"Close your mouths boys you don't want fly's to get in do you?" I said then headed straight to the commons without giving them another glance.

When I arrived I threw the doors open to have everyone- Dhampir, Moroi, even the guardians stopped what they were doing to stare at me. The only downside is that Dimitri hadn't left to go with Tasha yet. But at least he wasn't here right now. Lets just hope I can avoid him till he leaves. Or maybe I can make him jealous? Looking around the commons I spotted just the person.

Jesse Zeklos. It's not like I actually have feelings for him, and plus Dimitri already caught me with him. And he got pissed then lets see how he reacts now. Looking around again I spotted guardian Chase Blake, starring at me with lust all over his face. Ha that's going to be an easy person to get and use. Looking over at the table me and my friends usually sit at I noticed all of them just eating.

They hadn't noticed me yet. Looking over the table I noticed Adrian, probably feeling my gaze on him he turned. Looking in my eyes for a couple of seconds then letting his eyes trail over my body. I saw his mouth drop open and his fork drop to the plate of pancakes he was eating. Smiling my man eater smile at him I walked over, by now the whole table had noticed me. Ha they were sitting there with there mouths open. When I reached the table I trailed my hand over Adrian's shoulder. Before I could say anything he fell off his seat and fainted!

Can you believe I made Adrian _Fucking _Ivashkov faint! Without giving him another glance I sat down in his seat and started to eat his breakfast. I can't feel anything, if I do I'll start crying. I'll start trying to beg for Dimitri to take me back. Which I know he won't. Looking at Adrian's plate I noticed he forgot the doughnuts! While I was reaching over to Eddie's plate,- he was sitting to my right, then was Christian, and beside him was Lissa, and then there was an empty seat, then back to me.- When I was just grabbing the two doughnuts off of Eddie's plate Adrian decided to wake up. After he noticed I was sitting in his seat he took the one next to me that was empty. After that breakfast went by without much talking every once in while people would look my way, all would do would smirk sometimes even wink at them. When the bell rang I got up before others could stop me and sauntered my way over to Stan Alto's class. And like always I was going to be late. Even if I left before most of the people in the commons did, I was going to be late.


	3. Stan & Kirova

And late I was. I had spent the past 20 minutes _talking_ to Guardian Blake. Yeah, and talk I did, till Adrian walked by and asked why the hell I was "_talking_" to Blake. Ok he actually didn't say talk he said kissing, which we were. Without even answering him I started to walk away, without even glancing at Blake Adrian came up beside me.

"Rose I know what happened, Belikov's leaving. I'm not sure if that's good or bad, but know that I'm here for you. Whatever you need just let me know." He said, before I could say anything he left and I was on my own, walking to Alto's class. When I got there I didn't even bother knocking I just walked in. Turns out I walked in on Stan giving a lecture. _Damn_ I thought _another lecture_. When he looked up at me he was glaring. Nothing new there. I just shrugged and walked to my seat, when i sat down Stan started talking.

"Miss Hathaway, so good of you to join us I hope we didn't interrupt your beauty sleep by making you come to class." He sneered.

"Why not at all Stanny Boy! I'm glad I could make it for the lecture that you've continuously said since I started your class. How old are you anyway? 80? And you haven't even killed a Strigoi? Have you ever even been outside the wards?"

"That's it, Miss Hathaway! Detention!" He yelled, face going beet red.

"Detention? Ha like I'd even show up! I have better things to do then listen to you yell at me all day!" Before he could yell at me some more Headmistress Kirova walked in, Saying.

"Everyone I would like you to meet a very big contributor to this school Ibrahim Mazur." Stepping away from the door a guy that was dressed way too flashy for the weather, and school for that matter walked in followed by 4 guardians. I had seen one of them around the school a couple times getting files from Kirova. Only because I was in Kirova's office at the time. He had always said Hi and acted all polite to me. It was weird. "Now if you see Mr. Mazur around campus please show him respect. That includes you Hathaway." She added when she noticed I was about to say something. When Kirova said that, that Mazur guy glanced at me and smirked. SMIRKED! Can you believe it? He smirked at me!

"Headmistress Kirova, I'm glad you're here I was just telling Rose to go to your office." Stan said.

"What did Rose do now?" Kirova said sighing.

"You know I'm right here!" I yelled standing up. "And I did nothing! Except show up a little late! He asked me a question and I answered! He just got mad! Stanny boy has no control! And people say I have no control! They obviously haven't met Stan!" At the end of my little speech I sat down again looking smug. Well that is until Kirova told me to go to her office and wait for her. Damn! I thought after my speech they would have forgot that I was supposed to be in trouble.

While I was in Kirova's office I decided it was time for a little black mail. If she was going to punish me for being late to class then I was going to get her back for it. Dimitri kept me from causing trouble, but now he's gone. So Rose is back. So that means trouble, black mail, and of course drinking. Which reminds me that I have to go and get a new fake ID.

By the time Kirova arrived I had found enough dirt on her to get out of trouble for the rest of my life. Who knew Kirova was such a big baby underneath those hawk like eyes of hers. She had a blanket in the top drawer of her desk. And in the bottom drawer was Thomas the train DVD set. Sitting down in the seat in front of her desk I crossed my legs and leaned back. A minute after sitting down Kirova walked in followed by that Mazur guy and his four guardians.


	4. Surprise!

Recap:

_By the time Kirova arrived I had found enough dirt on her to get out of trouble for the rest of my life. Who knew Kirova was such a big baby underneath those hawk like eyes of hers. She had a blanket in the top drawer of her desk. And in the bottom drawer was Tomas the train DVD set. Sitting down in the seat in front of her desk I crossed my legs and leaned back. A minute after sitting down Kirova walked in followed by that Mazur guy and his four guardians._

**Chapter 4: Rose's POV**

Kirova had just sat down when she started in on her lecture, about me being disrespectful and blah, blah, blah. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Kirova had stood up and slammed her claw like fist's on her desk while yelling,

"MISS HATHAWAY! HAVE YOU HEARD A WORD I'VE SAID FOR THE PAST HOUR? OR WERE YOU TO BUSY SLEEPING?"

Cringing, I mumbled out what I think sounded like "sleeping" but I couldn't be sure because my mind was still clouded with sleep. Man if she's been going on for an hour and just noticed I was sleeping she must have been deep into her lecture. She must have been working on this one for a while seeing as I haven't been to her office since Dimitri had become my mentor, which has been around eight months ago, give or take a few weeks.

"MISS HATHAWAY, SINCE YOU SEEM SO FOND OF TALKING BACK AND NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT I'M SAYIING, MAYBE YOU'LL LIKE CLEANING ALL OF THE CLASSROOMS FOR THE NEXT YEAR!" Kirova yelled.

Looking up I smirked. No way was I going to clean anything! I didn't even clean my own room! Lissa eventually would get tired of how messy my room got and would clean it while mumbling about how messy and unorganized I was. Before I could say anything I heard snickering to my left. That Ibrahim person was there and was trying unsuccessfully to hide a smirk, and his chuckling, behind him stood his guardians who were smirking openly at me. Smirking back at them I turned back to Kirova and started in on telling her off.

"Kirova, get that stick out of your ass or you are going to regret it," I said standing up facing her. Before I could continue, though, and tell her what I found in her desk, the door swung open and in it stood one angry Russian God. "Shit," I said under my breath. Before I could say anything, like "Go fuck a cow, Dimitri" Ibrahim spoke up,

"Dimitri, I haven't seen you in a couple of years. I saw your mom a year ago though; she said you hadn't been to see her or anybody there in five years. Since your last charge died, I believe." Dimitri stood there looking at Ibrahim before nodding. Dimitri was just about to open his mouth but he stopped, looking between Ibrahim and me before recognition dawned on his features. Then he said something in Russian that sounded like,

"Derʹmo (shit)! You're Rose's Father!" Before I could say anything Kirova burst out laughing.


	5. First and Last Time

Recap:

_"__Derʹmo__ (shit)! You're Rose's Father!" Before I could say anything Kirova burst out laughing._

Chapter 5: Rose's POV

I broke out of the daze I was in when Kirova said at last after calming her laughing fit. "Guardian Belikov you must be mistaken! There is no way Mr. Mazur is Miss Hathaway's father!" When Kirova stopped talking I looked between the 4 Guardians, Mazur, Dim- Belikov, and Kirova before adding my own opinion.

"This will be the first and last time I say this, it's hurting me to even _think_ it but Kirova's right. There I said it! There is no way that Mazur dude is my _father_ for one our hair looks nothing alike, two my hairs way better than his, three if he's my father why the hell would he be here now? He's never been here before and nobody expects him to be here now; especially me." Before I could continue on my rant Mazur spoke up.

"I think this is a conversation that is between Rose and I. Don't you?" He asked looking at me; after thinking on it a few minutes while glancing at everyone in the room I finally nodded it's not like whatever he says can be worse than being in the same room as Dim- Belikov. I have to remember he's leaving me for Ozera he nothing to me anymore. Even if Mazur does end up being my father, it's not like he was ever there for me before so why should he be now? Quickly looking at Mazur I nod.

"Fine, but don't expect me to believe a word you say Old Man." I smile to myself; it feels good to smile again even if it is at Mazur's expense. Before anyone can say anything -and by the looks of it I was about to receive one of Belikov's long lectures about respect- Mazur burst out laughing.

Glaring I walked to the door opening it and walked down the hall not looking back at Belikov and hoping I don't see him again till he leaves. I walked about ten steps when Mazur started to follow me like I expected. Walking into one of the unused classrooms I turned and waited when Mazur and his Guardians came to the room I waited; it was his show he was the one who wanted to talk to me so he could start.


	6. The Talk

**Recap:**

_Walking into one of the unused classrooms I turned and waited when Mazur and his Guardians came to the room I waited; it was his show he was the one who wanted to talk to me so he could start._

Chapter 5: Rose's POV

Ibrahim Mazur stepped into the room and sat down gracefully on a chair that seemed a bit too small for him.

"Well, what do you want to know?" he asked me.

"You're my father?" How was I going to do this? I crossed my arms.

"Yeah,"

"So why the hell did you just decide to visit me now after all these years?" I practically growled.

"You can thank your lovely mother, Janine Hathaway," he spat, "for this. She didn't want me to see you; figured I'd be a bad influence on you."

Well, I could see where I got the attitude from at least. And I guess our hair does look a little alike, but I still think my hair is way better.

"Obviously she was wrong –I have a pretty bad rep as it is and I've never even met you. Until now, that is. You'd think she'd notice and let me see you regardless eh?" I said. I was beginning to like him already. I loosened up a bit and uncrossed my arms. "This still doesn't tell me why you're here now."

"Even though I couldn't see you, I always had someone checking up on you," he said, gesturing to one of his guardians.

"You had someone spy on me?!"

"Not spy, check on you whenever you were in a public setting at school," he explained. "My guardian, Kurt, has been showing up every once in a while. I've even gotten your report cards since kindergarten thanks to him. Kirova will let anyone do anything with a bit of cash."

I raised one eyebrow. Oh really now? Seemed like useful information.

"Why couldn't you do it?" I retorted.

"I'm a mob boss, among other things, you think I have the time? I barely have enough time to be with my _becermek arkadaş_."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"That's Turkish for 'fuck buddy', or should I say, fuck budd_ies_."

"That's way too much info!" I looked at his four guardians, embarrassed. Surely they understood him; I bet they came from Turkey along with him. Or at least would have to learn Turkish so they could work with him easier. They kept their faces expressionless whether they understood or not. Okay, maybe next time he speaks Turkish, I won't ask. "Fine, whatever, but you're here now. Why?"

"Your mother is never here to stop me, you're almost 18, and I finally got some time off to see you –okay, I got the guts to go around your mother's rules. She's scary!" he amended, looking at my expression. "The point is I'm here now because I want to make a proposition. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"What's the proposition?" I asked, ignoring the last comment.

He blew out a breath like he had been holding it and muttered something about me not responding to being happy about seeing him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to Turkey for the summer. You can take Vasilisa with you, of course,"

Of course he'd know about Lissa.

"Her name's Lissa, and why would I want to go with you? I technically don't even know you, despite you being my dad and all," I replied.

"You don't have to spend your life watching over a spoiled brat, you have options you know," he said.

"Okay, Lissa is _not_ a spoiled brat!" Maybe I wasn't really going to like him.

"Look, the Queen is thinking of having you look after Rufus Tarus, definitely a spoiled brat,"

"Who the hell is that?" The only thing I recognized in the name was the last name, a royal of course.

"He's a royal around Vasili—I mean, Lissa's age, one of the more unimportant royals. Tatiana thinks that's since you're so reckless, she doesn't want you around the last of the most important royals," he said, shifting in his chair. "You're almost 18, and I want you to take over for me in a few years."

"What if I don't want to?" Who does he think he is, telling me what to do?

"Who wouldn't? You'd have money, power, men, people would be terrified of you –I've heard that it's what you've always wanted. Respect," he made it sound appealing.

"That's not the kind of respect I want,"

"Respect is respect, no matter how it's earned. So what will it be?" he asked.

"I want to stay with Lissa of course! She needs me!" I couldn't explain the bond we had to him, not yet at least, though I felt like he already knew.

"I didn't expect you to leave her," he sighed. "She's your best friend. But I still want my daughter to be part of my life, see what it's like to be a Mazur. What if I take you to Turkey for a week, excuse you from school, you and Lissa. I have some great bars I'm sure you two would be interested in," he winked.

"It sounds like a good idea, but—"

"What the hell are you doing with Rose?" exclaimed Adrian as he walked into the room, slamming the door open.


End file.
